The forgotten Princess
by Soap Sudd
Summary: Can Rose and Flic escape the wrath of Miccia? please R&R i know its useless


Here is a story I had to write for my English. My handwriting was so bad I had to write it again. My handwriting was STILL so bad that I had to type it on the computer so I decided to put it on fan fic to make my story writing thingy more impressive. I have to warn you that its useless and I haven't been able to make it funny so I'll take as much flames as the fire resistant foam in my hotmail account can take before burning.  
  
Disclaimer : how the hell would you have to put a disclaimer on a fairy tale? Its been copied sooooooooo much already  
  
Once upon a time, a princess called Rose was born to the king and queen of Burton, a kingdom far, far away. For three years they lived in happiness until an evil witch called Miccia, tried to take the kingdom for her own. The king, fearing for his family, hid them all in a small cottage in a deep, dark wood. Try as they might to escape her, Miccia Found and killed the family one stormy night, but Rose escaped with her life. For three days she stumbled around the forest, until she collapsed with hunger and exhaustion. Just then, a poor family, with some elves, were passing by and spotted a small piece of fabric among some leaves. They stopped to find out what it was and were surprised to find a small girl strewn across the ground. They picked her up, and after, looking for her parents, set her in the cot beside the elves son Flic.  
  
Many years later, Rose and Flic grew to be best friends. Rose was tall, thin and extremely beautiful, with pale skin and dark hair. All the boys loved her, and the girls envied her. But behind her beauty and calm appearance, she was in turmoil. Her so called parents, had reviled that they weren't her parents, as they had told her, her whole life, but only adoptive parents and they had just found her in a woods one day many years ago. Rose's temper came up in a fury. She vowed that she'd find her real parents, and punish them for leaving her. She ran out to the stables one morning, after a dream that showed an old hag casting a spell over a cottage in a wood not far from her town of Coffington, and after grabbing her horse, galloped to Flic's cottage. "Whatever's the matter Rose?" inquired Flic as she stopped her horse in front of him. "Get your pony Flic, I'll explain as we travel," She said as she flicked her hair from her face, "and please hurry."  
  
Meanwhile in the palace of Burton, Miccia had grown restless. She crossed to her crystal ball to find the source of her annoyance. She gasped as the mists cleared and she saw the girl she had tried to murder fifteen years previously. She screamed in anger. She would have to put this right once and for all.  
  
It was night fall before the friends reached the Burton forest and they decided to set up camp. "This all seems very familiar to me." Rose said, biting her lip, trying to remember what happened all those years ago. "Shh," hissed Flic as his pointed ears quivered, "I think I hear something." "Oh Flic," Rose said rolling her eyes, "you always hear things, and it's always nothing." And as she said that, Miccia came soaring over the trees. "You were saying?" said Flic sarcastically and rolling his eyes. "Quiet elf," rasped Miccia, "I've come to finish you off princess." Rose looked around. The airborne hag was looking at her. 'I'm not a princess am I?' she asked herself. It wasn't possible. But again then she didn't know who her real parents were. Was she the daughter of a king or a queen? That old hag certainly thought so. Rose didn't know what to think, but what she did know was that  
her best friend was in danger. Miccia swooped and the duo ducked. Miccia became weary. "Let's see what you make of this!" she screamed, and she pulled out her wand like a knight would a sword. She pointed it at two rocks with a wart covered hand and yelled, "Hocus pocus, leg of a frog. Turn each of those rocks into a dog." And as she commanded, the rocks transformed into the two most hideous creatures that you could think of. They were mud brown with pointed, yellow teeth; black, sharp claws and big bat wings. Rose screamed with horror while Flic darted towards the monsters thinking that he would hurt and surprise them. Somehow the beasts knew what Flic was doing because one clamped its great jaws on his arm. He cried out in pain, telling Rose to go save herself but Rose couldn't. She couldn't leave her best friend no matter how much trouble she was in. Instead, she dodged the dog and ran towards Miccia, who was still perched on her broom. Rose screamed out of bravado and rage. The mutt didn't know what to do. It lunged forward, knocking its master of her stick and into the lake. Miccia was caught up in the beast's ropy fur and the combined wait of them both dragged them down into the dark abyss. After its master had been destroyed, the other dog burst into tiny bits of dust which were blown away by the wind. Flic was unconscious when Rose ran up the bank holding a crown. She shook him awake and explained that she had found this washed up on the shore. Flic said, "We must return it now Rose, to Burton." She agreed so they continued to the city. When they got there the inhabitants were so happy that Miccia was dead they made Rose the Queen of the kingdom and had a big party in hers and Flic's honour. And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
